


Cedarwood Road

by versti_fantur



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Driving, Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: Golden trees lined the edges, their leaves falling to the ground softly, silently. Íþróttaálfurinn’s hand rested on Glanni’s thigh as he steered the car with the other. His hair was tousled from the wind, blond curls waving in the air, with his hat discarded on the back seat.//soft glanníþró fluff, sort of a much-later sequel to Getaway Car
Relationships: Glanni Glæpur/Íþróttaálfurinn
Kudos: 9





	Cedarwood Road

**Author's Note:**

> <3

Glanni stretched his legs up onto the dashboard as he stared out of the window at the open fields, coloured green and bronze with crops and grasses. Golden trees lined the edges, their leaves falling to the ground softly, silently. Íþróttaálfurinn’s hand rested on Glanni’s thigh as he steered the car with the other. His hair was tousled from the wind, blond curls waving in the air, with his hat discarded on the back seat. He had nothing to hide, not here, when there was only Glanni who would see him, and it was all too rare for him to feel such a pleasant autumn breeze.

Glanni’s gaze moved upwards, where a large bird followed them overhead, casting its shadow down onto the road ahead. It remained their only companion on the lonely, barren road. Reaching into the bag in the foot-well, he took out his lipstick, reapplying it in the rear view mirror with practiced precision before leaning across to blot it with a kiss on Íþróttaálfurinn’s cheek, leaving a smudged purple stain. He smirked as Íþróttaálfurinn scrunched his nose in fond irritation, swatting away Glanni’s further advances.

“Let me drive, illmenni minn,” Íþróttaálfurinn laughed, squeezing Glanni’s thigh, and Glanni relaxed back into his seat. This time he only watched Íþróttaálfurinn, how the sunlight bounced off his golden curls, and illuminated his clear blue eyes so they sparkled. Hell, even his skin seemed to shimmer, like it was flecked with something not quite earthly. Like he couldn’t possibly be real.

And yet he was.

And he was driving Glanni’s car. With his hand on Glanni’s leg. With joy evident on his face. With three words unspoken between them, hanging delicately in the mid-morning air.

The road stretched out before them, flat and unchanging with every mile they continued along it. In some ways, it felt like a dream. With a contented hum, Glanni reached out to tuck a strand of Íþróttaálfurinn’s hair behind his ear, letting his finger rest a second too long against the sensitive skin, making Íþróttaálfurinn shiver despite the warmth from the sun.

“ _Glanni_ ,” Íþróttaálfurinn sighed, glancing away from the road to let his gaze linger on the man beside him, “I’ll crash the car if you do that again.”

“Is that a promise?” Glanni winked, smirking again as Íþróttaálfurinn rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly. “Don’t worry, I know you love me.” The words were out of his mouth before he even knew he was saying them, and instantly he froze. But Íþróttaálfurinn’s smile didn’t waver.

“I do,” he said softly, reaching to entwine Glanni’s hand in his own. “I do.”

A blush covering his cheeks, Glanni squeezed his hand, the callouses rough against his skin. He couldn’t recall ever feeling so content, and warm, and _happy_.

**Author's Note:**

> illmenni minn - my villain  
> not sure if i ever mention it but their car is a convertable ^-^


End file.
